1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission (hereinafter described as CVT) and, more particularly, to a CVT which can change its reduction gear ratio over a wide range although it is compact.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various CVT have heretofore been proposed in which the reduction ratios are continuously variable. However, these have the disadvantage that when they are designed to provide a wider range of reduction gear ratio, their dimensions and weights increase.